Don't Go!
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Walaupun kita bukan saudara kandung, tapi dapatkah kakak tetap menemaniku dan tidak meninggalkanku sendirian? For: Megumare Hikaru-nee Request


"Kakak! Kenapa kakak sampai melakukan hal itu!?" Teriakan yang agak terusik oleh suara hujan lebat yang bernada parau itu terdengar dari pemuda berambut hijau pucat yang sedari tadi mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Air matanya tak berhenti untuk mengalir.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum lemah kearah sosok adik yang terus-menerus menangisinya. Ya, sang kakak yang sedari tadi tersenyum tengah berusaha meredakan rasa sedih yang terus berkecamuk dalam hati sang adik.

Seiring terdengar teriakan petir yang menyambar, Tatapan sang kakak menutup dan meninggalkan sebuah senyum hangat diwajahnya.

Tubuh adik kembali bergetar. Dengan cepat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tubuh sang kakak yang kini telah tergenang darah yang sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus membasahi badan mereka.

Kini teriakannya kembali terdengar ditengah-tengah hujan yang begitu lebat.

* * *

Summary: Walaupun kita bukan saudara kandung, tapi dapatkah kakak tetap menemaniku dan tidak meninggalkanku sendirian? For: Megumare Hikaru-nee Request

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven hanya milik LEVEL-5 sendiri

Genre: Family, Angts

Warning: Abal, OOC, OOT, aneh, dll

Note: **Megumare Hikaru-**neechan no rikuesuto

* * *

I happily present you

.

Don't Go!

.

.

* * *

7 tahun yang lalu…

Kehangatan musim semi mengelus lembut tubuh kecil Fey yang sedari tadi memandang halaman depan rumahnya melalui jendela kamar yang juga merupakan jalur helaian kelopak bunga sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Fey! Fey, kemari sebentar! Ibu ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Ditengah lamunannya, Fey mendengar suara ibunya memanggilnya dari lantai bawah.

Fey segera melangkahkan kakinya, berlari kearah sosok ibu yang tadi memanggilnya turun.

Sesampainya di koridor pintu depan, tampak dua sosok yang tampak asing di mata pemuda berambut hijau itu. Sesosok pemuda berambut _silver _tengah berdiri disamping sesosok seorang lelaki setengah baya yang memiliki rambut yang senada dengan Fey.

"Perkenalkan Fey, mereka akan menjadi salah satu dari anggota keluarga kita yang barumu. Pria muda ini Saryuu Evan, ia akan menjadi kakak tirimu. Dan ini Asurei Rune, ia akan menjadi ayahmu." Kinako, ibu Fey memulai untuk memperkenalkan kedua pria itu.

Fey kini tampak malu-malu dan langsung berlari kebelakang ibunya. Dengan perlahan ia menatap takut pemuda berusia 8 tahun yang berdiri di hadapannya yang kini memasang wajah bingung kepadanya.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda tadi memberikan senyum hangat pada adik barunya.

"Halo Fey, Namaku Saryuu Evan tapi kau boleh memanggilku Saru… mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi kakakmu, jadi salam kenal." Ucapnya lemah lembut.

Fey tetap menampilkan wajah malu-malu. Tapi ia berusaha membalas ucapan Saru.

"K-kak Saru… _etto_… _ano_… ka-kakak tidak akan membenciku kan?" tanyanya gugup.

Saru kembali tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala adiknya. Membuat pemuda berambut hijau tersebut mulai menampilkan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak, kau akan menjadi adikku yang manis, Fey-chan. Kalau kau tak percaya padaku, mari kita buat janji… "Mari menjadi lebih akrab daripada saudara yang biasa." Bagaimana Fey-_chan_?" ucap Saru lembut.

Fey menampilkan senyum polosnya sembari mengangguk senang kepada kakaknya.

* * *

6 tahun pun berlalu… dengan janji yang memperat hubungan mereka, Fey dan Saru tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Fey tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda baik hati dan murah senyum kepada semua orang, sedangkan Saru kini mulai membuat onar, menyendirikan diri dan bahkan melakukan berbagai tindak kriminal.

Fey melangkah kakinya dengan perlahan melewati serangkaian pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kearah pohon-pohon itu. Ia mendapati sesosok murid SMP tengah berusaha meninju temannya. Fey mengenali pemuda berambut _silver _itu dengan jelas. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri pemuda tadi.

"Kak Saru! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya kesal kepada pemuda tadi.

Gerakan pemuda tadi terhenti menatap pemuda berambut hijau yang baru saja meneriakinya dengan kencang.

"… Fey-_chan_… "

Pemuda itu langsung merenggangkan genggamannya dan meninggalkan korban kekesalannya tadi bersama dengan Fey. Ya, pemuda tadi adalah Saru, kakak tirinya sendiri.

Fey memandangi sosok kakak yang sudah menjauhi dirinya yang sedang berlari meninggalkannya tanpa ada ekspresinya dulu. Fey memandang punggung kakaknya dengan tatapan sedih.

Tapi ia akhiri lamunannya dan langsung berlari kearah korban kekesalan kakaknya tadi. Pemuda itu tidak mendapat luka pada fisiknya, tapi wajahnya tampak begitu sedih.

"Hey, kau yang bernama Fey itu ya? Aku Tenma, teman sekelasmu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum hangat.

"… iya… sampai jumpa." Fey langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tenma sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Tenma yang menatap sikap Fey yang tidak seperti biasanya itu langsung mengambil bukunya yang tadi terjatuh dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa...' batin Tenma sambil menatap langit yang sedikit mendung.

Bel pelajaran berbunyi dan seluruh murid berlarian ke kelas.

Selama pelajaran, mata Fey tidak menatap pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, tatapan hanya mengarah ke arah langit luar.

"Kak Saru..." batinnya pelan. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Tapi, dengan cepat ia usap air mata itu sebelum orang lain melihatnya.

Tatapannya masih tampak penuh dengan kesedihan, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap _note_ kosong yang terletak diatas mejanya. Dia membuat sebuah gambar dua anak yang tampak bahagia tengah menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"... Kenapa kita menjadi seperti ini!? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menjadi saudara yang lebih akrab daripada saudara asli!? Kenapa kita menjadi begini?" Hatinya menangis memikirkan keadaannya bersama Saru yang sedang kacau.

* * *

Pulang sekolah~

* * *

Fey berjalan pelan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesosok kakak yang sudah lama tak tersenyum. Walaupun senyum itu ia tujukan pada seekor kelinci yang kabur dari kandangnya, senyum itu menghangatkan hatinya.

Tanpa sengaja Saru menyadari kehadiran Fey. Tatapannya kembali dingin, dan dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Fey tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Fey hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung kakaknya yang sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi, secara diam-diam ia mengikuti arah Saru. Dengan perasaan penasaran ia mengendap-endap mengikuti Saru.

* * *

=O~O=

* * *

Saru berhenti pada suatu tempat, di suatu tempat terpencil yang bertuliskan El Dorado. Mata Fey terbelalak menatap tulisan itu.

"Sedang apa kakak disini!?" pikirnya dengan perasaan yang sangat terkejut.

Iris hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat bangunan yang tampak antik itu. Ia tahu persis tentang bangunan itu dan juga nama itu. Nama itu adalah suatu nama organisasi yang membuat keluarganya hancur, bahkan membuat ibunya meninggal.

Saru menampakkan wajah kesal dan berjalan masuk ke bangunan itu. Fey berjalan masuk mengikuti Saru.

* * *

=O~O=

* * *

Fey POV

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja samamu lagi Saru-_kun_, hari ini tolong bantuannya ya, Saru." Seorang bapak-bapak terduduk di kursi yang membelakangi Saru. Saru hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa memberi jawaban.

Aku jatuh terduduk mendengarnya. Kak Saru... merupakan salah satu mata-mata El Dorado? Kenapa? Kenapa kakak melakukannya?

Tanpa kusadari aku yang merasa begitu ketakutan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menyebabkan Toudou Heikichi dan Kak Saru mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Siapa tamu kecil yang menguping pembicaraan ini?" ujar Toudou sambil berjalan keluar sembari mendekatiku.

Aku terkesiap melihat Toudou yang telah berdiri disampingku. Pita suaraku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Bunuh," bisik Toudou memerintahkan Kak Saru sembari menunjukku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Secara samar tampak Kak Saru yang terdiam tidak bertindak apapun. "baiklah, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya... aku yang akan melakukannya." Lanjut Toudou sambil mengadahkan pistolnya kearah keningku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung melarikan diri. Tak mempedulikan banyak penjaga yang berkeliaran, aku pun sampai di pintu depan.

#DOR! Ugh, sebuah peluru menusuk kakiku dengan begitu keras, membuat kakiku susah untuk digerakkan. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku, menatap si penembak. Di belakangku, tampak Toudou masih menodongkan pistolnya kearah kakiku bersama Kak Saru yang berlari tergesa-gesa mendekatiku.

"Sudah cukup kejar-kejarannya, Rune. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Toudou, kali ini ia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah keningku.

Begitu ya... kalau dipikir, ayah sekarang sudah tidak diketahui kemana, ibu sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, hidupku memang sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Lagipula, kalau aku meninggalkan dunia ini, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi beban kakak lagi. Mungkin, mati adalah jalan terbaik. Dan sembari menunggu ajalku, aku pun memulai menutup mata.

#DOR! Suara senapan ditembakkan terdengar, tetapi badanku tak merasakan sakit. Aku pun membuka mataku sejenak dan kembali terbelalak. Darah segar yang yang mengalir dihadapanku, merupakan darah kakak. Aku... aku... karena aku kakak mati. Aku... aku memang seorang pembunuh. Hidupku membawa bencana untuk keluargaku.

Perlahan air hujan mengalir membasahi kami. Didekat kakak terdapat senpan yang terjatuh dari tangan Toudou, sepertinya tadi kakak menendangnya disaat ia terkena tembakan. Dengan cepat aku meraih senapan itu dan langsung menembakkan seluruh peluru yang tersisa kearah Toudou sembari berteriak melepaskan seluruh kemarahanku.

Air mata, darah, hujan semua bergabung dan menemani kepergian kakak. Sekarang au benar-benar menjadi pembunuh yang sebenarnya. "F-Fey-_chan_..." suara kakak mulai terdengar.

Aku terkejut mendengar panggilan dari kakak. Dengan cepat aku menatap Kak Saru yang terbring dihadapanku. "Kakak! Kenapa kakak sampai melakukan hal itu!?" Terdengar teriakanku yang agak terusik oleh suara hujan lebat dengan nada parau. Sedari tadi aku terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakak. Air mataku tak berhenti untuk mengalir.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum lemah kearahku yang sedari tadi tidak dapat berhenti menangisinya. Kakak yang sedari tadi tersenyum tengah berusaha meredakan rasa sedih yang terus berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

Seiring terdengar teriakan petir yang menyambar, Tatapan kakak menutup dan meninggalkan sebuah senyum hangat diwajahnya. Hanya ada sepatah kata yang ia lantunkan sebelum ia menutup matanya. "Terima kasih...".

Tubuhku kembali bergetar. Dengan cepat aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke tubuh kakak yang kini telah tergenang darah yang sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus membasahi badan kami.

Aku berteriak kembali, sembari menghilangkan kesedihan kehilangan anggota keluarga terakhirku. Sekarang... apa yang bisa kulakukan sendirian? Aku bertanya-tanya sembari kembali menatap langit yang terus menurunkan hujan lebat. Kenapa kakak meninggalkanku? Kenapa... kumohon...

"JANGAN PERGI!"


End file.
